


Cloudburst

by roguefaerie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Enthusiastic Consent, Erotic Electrostimulation, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, I assume Thor is way over 18, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Dynamics, Pre-Canon, Touch-Starved, somewhat different or added powers, use of powers during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Thor realizes that he is infatuated, and though he is still himself, he knows enough to understand everything that means.
Relationships: Heimdall/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15
Collections: Yes Fest 2020





	Cloudburst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).



Thor was near enough to immortal, and yet there were so many things he was unlikely to ever understand about Heimdall. He did hold the knowledge in his bones that Heimdall had seen so many things, looking down on Midgard, that he would probably never be able to hold in his mind all it was that Heimdall knew; all that those things were.

And Thor knew that the guardian at the bifrost knew so many other things. Things he used to his advantage in order to guard the kingdom at all costs.

He knew that Heimdall saw so much, and once he realized what that seemed to mean to him he couldn’t let the idea go.

Thor realized that he was infatuated with the idea of all the knowledge Heimdall could possess at once. Perhaps this was thought to be the purview of Loki, but Thor could recognize when he too was in the presence of a great mind. Though he did not have those words within him, he knew it all suddenly one fine spring day when he was alone with himself inside Asgard’s walls.

His time was immeasurable, and so the realization did not come so swiftly. Or it had eased into his consciousness one moment at a time, building upon itself even when he wasn’t completely aware of it. And yet once it had dawned on him it could never be forgotten again. It was fully formed.

He would find Heimdall.

He thought of telling his brother, but for once he had something he did not wish to share with Loki.

He would go to the bifrost at once, for he was ready now, and he would be as humble as an Asgardian was ever able.

***

Thor arrived at the bifrost, realizing that Heimdall had seen him coming long before his feet had carried him there. He watched as Heimdall knelt for a moment and rose, smiling. 

“My young prince,” Heimdall said.

“Heimdall. I wish to--”

“Yes?”

“Offer you--”

“Offer to me?”

“Indeed, Heimdall. I know you have served our kingdom since time began. Even before the rising of Asgard, you have guarded the bifrost. I thought. I would like to...know if perhaps you would like anything in return?”

“What is your offer, my prince?”

“Myself.”

***

There was a pause as Heimdall took in the words. The pause stretched and Thor was not quite sure how to feel as time passed.

Heimdall smiled again, and there was a glint in his eye that made Thor unsure if he was happy or sad, or maybe even overwhelmed.

“I see. I…”

Thor was not simple-minded, as some might think he was. His thoughts were a soft staccato, but he understood very well that he would need Heimdall to say more. “Perhaps… you do not know what I am offering,” he said. “If you do not want me to, I fully understand, Heimdall, but I must ask you. Would you like anyone to touch you?” Thor cleared his throat. :”Would you like me to touch you?”

“Touch, my prince?”

And so it was that Thor realized there may be things Heimdall did not know, not instinctively.

“May I?” Thor asked. “It might… help you.”

“You are of course the-- Yes. You may touch me,” Heimdall said. “If it is what you wish.”

“Tell me if it is what you wish, Heimdall.”

“I… would like to… see,” Heimdall said haltingly, “what it might be like.” And then he nodded his head. “Yes.”

Thor clasped Heimdall’s upper forearm and Heimdall did not exactly wince or pull back but Thor saw emotion flood across his face. He gently asked, “Is it good? Is this…”

“More, please,” Heimdall said, with a rumble of power underneath the words and the force of a sudden hunger in Heimdall that seemed to echo Thor’s own, with even more need behind it. There was an immediacy underneath Heimdall’s strength, a suddenness.

Thor smiled. 

He would not push the guardian, however, without even more of an affirmative of what might be about to happen.

“Have you known, Heimdall, how I have thought of this day?”

“What day, my prince?”

“The day I would have the opportunity to offer myself to you. To make this offer to you and see--,” Thor said. “If you would take it. We will continue as long as you are happy.”

“I would… like this, yes.” Though a perplexed expression was on Heimdall’s face as if no one had taken into account his happiness in quite some time.

Thor slowly moved closer to Heimdall and murmured, “If you wish me to stop-- you say no, Heimdall, or give me any other sign at all but a clear yes, and we shall stop.”

“I don’t wish to, my prince. You may-- please. I only…”

“Yes?”

“I had thought of this-- but I had not realized you would really come to the bifrost and--”

“Allow me,” Thor said. “I will protect you for a while, my dear friend.” And he pressed his chest and stomach to Heimdall’s own.

Heimdall shivered and Thor felt the motion against him and wondered if Heimdall might recoil.

“Has anyone…?”

“No, my prince-- I cannot recall a time like this before.”

“Heimdall. Let me.”

“I shall.”

With each new touch, especially when their skin brushed, Thor asked permission again, as softly as he was capable with thunderous lungs. 

Heimdall was still shivering, but he began leaning in to each touch and murmuring a soft, “Yes,” over and over again in anticipation of Thor’s questions.

And then Thor whispered, “May I kiss you?”

Heimdall did not respond in words, but a startled, affirmative noise escaped his throat and he leaned closer to Thor. Thor kissed him as he had many others in his long life and Heimdall moaned into his mouth as he kissed back. This time it was instinct and need. The way Heimdall kissed back made Thor think that it was not the first time Heimdall had thought of doing so. They kissed each other with a kind of fury, a fire suddenly kindled between themselves. 

Thor ran his hands over as much of Heimdall as he could reach and held him fast as he shivered. Anger coursed through Thor at the thought of Heimdall so long neglected here at these gates when all he wished for all eternity was to guard the family within the walls.

Heimdall moaned again and pressed closer to Thor. The fierceness with which he held Thor said so many things without words, about how much this was wanted, and yet Thor broke the kiss now to ask, “More?” and Heimdall finally let tears begin to fall from his happy-sad eyes.

“Don’t ever stop,” Heimdall whispered, his voice rough with want.

“Heimdall,” Thor kissed him again briefly, then continued, “My friend. We have neglected you,” Thor said.

“It was and is my honor to serve the kingdom,” Heimdall replied between fervent kisses. “I only am surprised you would give this to me now.”

“I am sorry we gave you occasion to be so surprised we would think of you, Heimdall. Please allow me to show you more.”

“Yes, my prince.”

Thor felt his partner quaking under his hands. And he knew something was forever changing in Heimdall--not a myth of virginity, and yet something was being attended to inside of him for the very first time.

“I would like for you to feel something. It is long overdue. Lie back, Heimdall.” And Thor cushioned him as they went softly to the ground, and Thor eased down to lie between Heimdall’s thighs. He took Heimdall in his mouth there, and still Heimdall quivered as Thor’s hands continued to move over his body.

Thor did not wish to waste time. He wanted now for Heimdall to experience what Thor had with many others. He would stop, however, if he did not hear Heimdall’s voice, full of emotion, in a litany of, “More. Please.”

And so Thor did what he could then, in order to give Heimdall more, in order to give everything that he could. 

Above them, thunder rolled through the sky, for that was Thor’s magic. It rolled in a rhythm with Thor’s tongue, the up and down motion of his head and mouth, and he knew Heimdall was still shivering and whimpering softly, so he kept his hands running over the neglected almost-god’s body. 

Heimdall let out one final almost shocked sound. He was suddenly shaking even more, and then came thickly in Thor’s mouth. More tears fell from the guardian’s eyes, and his sudden cries were nearly as thunderous as was the sky.

Thor held him in his mouth for as long as he felt was necessary before pulling away from Heimdall’s thighs and swallowing. He murmured, “It’s all right, my dear Heimdall. I only wish that I had done this sooner. My dear, dear Heimdall.”

“I-- have not--”

Thor smiled. “I know.”

“But I would. For this experience, I want to show you some of my own magic. If I may repay-- repay the favor, my prince.”

“You may of course remember to call me Thor, for a start.”

Heimdall smiled, his lower lip trembling slightly, and he said thickly, “After that?”

“Certainly after that.”

“I would like to-- I do not always understand these parts of you that are so human, my dear Thor. But I would like to--”

“You may do as you like, then Heimdall. We have both waited long enough.”

There was a rush of warm air and it guided Thor gently back to the ground. The air itself caressed him, and Thor realizes it’s following the pattern of so many touches along his arms and everywhere else that he touched Heimdall.

Heimdall murmured, “I do not know what I--” but he was smiling, “I have thought of this as well, and how I would treat you, my lovely prince.”

A wind whipped up and encircled Thor, covering his every surface and easing through his clothes, still gentle and soft against his skin. Heimdall stood once more and whispered, “Allow me this?” and Thor smiled.

“Of course, dear Heimdall,” Thor said, and he stayed prone as Heimdall stood, wind beginning to join Thor’s thunder as they both moved over the plains around Asgard.

The wind moved through Thor, welcome as his body adjusted, and it carried Heimdall’s scent. Thor breathed, and the wind moved in time with his breath and he moaned as he came to realize it, now as it passed through his clothing and into his body.

Thor thought how they were now partners in the storm, and his body moved as the wind did, body and mind and air all moving through time together, and as condensation began to fall around them Thor could not hold back his continued moans as the air buffeted him and he rode the currents of air Heimdall controlled.

Heimdall _had_ thought of this--

“I have waited eons to dance in a storm with you,” Heimdall said. 

And something about that broke Thor’s heart, ripping into his chest.

“My Heimdall. I did not mean to neglect you. I only thought--” Thor spoke haltingly as his body responded to the pressure of the air.

“Allow me to give you more of myself,” Heimdall said. “I would give you all.”

And as he said this, Thor’s hips thrust again and again, sudden and fast and with a roar of thunder above him he came. He realized as he began to settle back on the ground and allow the gloriousness of afterglow to seep into him that Heimdall had not even touched him. It made Thor whimper low.

“You knew what you were doing,” Thor said, almost laughing as he relished the release.

“One can come up with many things, the more one turns this over in the mind,” Heimdall said. “Still...I was not expecting…”

“I wish you had, I wish you had known touch, Heimdall. Let me, again?”

“You may do all you wish to me,” Heimdall said.

The wind had stopped and they were in a bubble of power within the storm. 

There were so many things Thor wished for Heimdall to know. And so many he hadn’t expected that the guard already did.

Thor felt his hands begin to crackle with the power of lightning. He looked into Heimdall’s loving eyes and whispered, “Let us continue to ride the storm.”

He touched Heimdall lightly again, sending the tiniest tingles of power into his friend and lover. 

Heimdall let out a whimper and leaned into Thor’s touch.

Thor felt ready for anything. He was ready to explore all of the things Heimdall might wish for. He never wanted to stop.


End file.
